


В тихом омуте

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Однажды дождливой ночью гроза буроземельных червей встречает...





	1. Chapter 1

Дождь был скорее взвесью, не падал сверху, а кружился в воздухе, игнорируя растопорщенные лапы ели, которую Куроо одобрил в качестве защиты на ночь. Защита не работала, мокрая челка лезла в глаза, но хоть костер, разожженный магическим огнем, не грозился потухнуть. Еще хотелось есть, но в сумке было пусто, а выползать на охоту было ужасно лень. Неудачный вечер, решил Куроо, уткнувшись носом в колени и с отчаянной скукой глядя на язычки пламени.

Потрескивание веток, едва слышное перешептывание дождя с листьями и сонное воркование птиц умиротворяли и мешали сосредоточиться, но Куроо все равно различил шаги. Кто-то свернул с тропы. Любимые кинжалы лежали так, чтобы отсветы огня ложились на клинки, и Куроо просто поднял голову, вглядываясь в густеющие сумерки.

\- Простите, я заметил ваш костер, - сказал прохожий, вступая в круг света. – А у меня как раз есть что на нем приготовить.

И чуть повернулся, показывая, что на закинутой на плечо ветке болтаются две тушки.

Куроо втянул носом запах свежей крови, дорожной пыли и каких-то трав. Есть хотелось по-прежнему.

\- Будь как дома, - ответил он.

Смотреть, как новый знакомый, представившийся Савамурой, умело и споро разделывает зайцев, было гораздо веселее. Покопавшись в насквозь пропыленном рюкзаке, тот достал мешочек, и от аромата у Куроо защипало в носу.

\- Мой лучший друг – травник, - поделился Савамура, втирая смесь в мясо. – Тут все самое безобидное, не волнуйся. Никаких побочных эффектов.

\- Пахнет вкусно, - согласился Куроо.

\- Погоди, пока запечется!

Оба жадно следили, как подрумянивается их ужин. На запах, правда, грозили сбежаться все окрестные оборотни и прочие твари, но с проблемами лучше было разбираться по мере их поступления. И желательно на сытый желудок. Наконец Савамура осторожно попробовал один кусочек, задумчиво пожевал и заявил, что можно есть.

\- Идешь издалека? – начал Куроо светскую беседу, когда по телу разошлось приятное тепло от еды.

\- Да, из Бурых земель.

\- Какое романтичное название. И что там?

\- Ну… Бурая земля? Много.

Куроо фыркнул.

\- И черви еще.

\- Земляные?

\- Буроземельные.

\- Ммм. И как они? Симпатичные?

Савамура обглодал последнюю косточку и вздохнул с грустью.

\- Они все в бурой земле, представляешь.

Разговор скатывался к званию самого идиотского с впечатляющей скоростью.

\- И что же ты там делал, в таком романтичном месте с такой приятной компанией?

Савамура пожал плечами, сделал смутно неприятный жест и замолчал.

После ужина, пока Куроо наслаждался чувством сытости и умиротворения, Савамура достал из рюкзака рубашку, покрутил в руках, горестно повздыхал. Куроо очень хорошо понимал и сочувствовал: ту как будто зацепил когтистой лапой дракон, не меньше. Ну ладно, виверн. Пошуршав в рюкзаке еще, Савамура отыскал иголку и нитку и сел исправлять проблему – если ее вообще можно было исправить.

\- Это тебя черви так?

Савамура хрюкнул.

\- Нет, это на предыдущей… эммм… работе.

\- Интересная работа, должно быть! – не отставал Куроо. В конце концов, чем еще было заняться дождливым вечером у костра. Точнее… он снова оглядел Савамуру и остался все так же доволен увиденным. У него-то было несколько идей, но не было уверенности, что ему бы пошли навстречу. Впрочем, и этому можно было помочь.

Он тихонько замурлыкал себе под нос, привычно вплетая в слова невидимую нить заклинания. Савамура и ухом не повел, сосредоточившись на штопке. Допев третий куплет, Куроо едва не фыркнул раздосадованно, но вовремя спохватился и постарался присмотреться внимательнее. Мало у кого из ходивших по стране пешком были деньги на более-менее универсальные амулеты; народ обвешивался узкоспециализированными, а те вечно бряцали, выпирали и мешались. Но на Савамуре Куроо не заметил ни браслетов, ни шнурков на шее. Что за?.. Он сощурился еще сильнее, чтобы пламя не мельтешило в глазах. Землю вокруг Савамуры как будто расчесали тонкими граблями. Так-так. Земляные черви, значит. Кому с ними справляться, как не магу Земли.

\- У тебя маскировка слезла, - Савамура, кажется, все же заметил взгляд и поднял нос от рукоделия, покрутил рукой у макушки. - Рога торчат.

Он что, серьезно считал, что Куроо на это попадется?

\- Может, друг-травник над тобой все-таки подшутил, если уже рога видятся?

Савамура не стал говорить, что сработало его охранное заклинание, только улыбнулся хитро и снова занялся починкой рубашки.

Пока тот работал, Куроо лег, но не смог заснуть крепко: то и дело выплывал под самую поверхность зыбкой полудремы, щурился на огонь и снова закрывал глаза. А когда Савамура зашуршал рюкзаком, проснулся окончательно, сел и сказал:

\- Теперь ты спи.

 

В лесу не раздавалось ни звука; в предрассветный час все спали, только в догорающем костре похрустывали поленья. Куроо смотрел на пляску отсветов на лице Савамуры, пока его все-таки не сморило. Проснулся он в молоке утреннего тумана, у почти потухшего костра, один. Какое-то время лежал, слушая, как просыпаются птицы, а потом осторожно потянул за раскрученную вчера нить. Савамура шел по лесу, тихо насвистывая. Его защита среагировала на песню-приворот и пропустила спрятанный в мелодии маячок-привязку. Куроо довольно вздохнул, поворочался, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, и приготовился досыпать.

Теперь он всегда мог найти Савамуру и собирался этим воспользоваться в самое ближайшее время. Добиваться всего своими силами, без приворотов и прочих уловок, было куда как интереснее.


	2. Chapter 2

Всю зиму Дайчи просидел в одном из приграничных замков, надежно спрятанных в горах, подальше от мира и развлечений. Строители любого из них, по мнению Дайчи, были психами, а может, это был один и тот же псих, особо опасный – как и зачем он лепил свои творения на скалы или у подножия гор, не поддавалось пониманию. Вдобавок, хозяева всегда хотели все «как у соседей» - собственно, поэтому Дайчи там и очутился; соседи нашли в скале, на которой сидели, драгоценные жилы, и вот его вызвали искать, «и чтоб не хуже!» Ну, хоть поселили скорее как гостя, а не как слугу; правда, на досуге он потихоньку укреплял сами здания и плато, на котором те стояли, – не хотелось однажды утром проснуться под развалинами.

Порода была трудная: много шлака, много мелких вкраплений, которые шумели, фонили и превращали несложный, в общем-то, процесс в выматывающий труд. Впрочем, когда в глубине все же удалось нащупать перспективную жилу и к ней пригнали шахтеров, из штольни, ближе к источнику, искать стало легче. Дайчи направлял разработки, а вечером лежал без сил, с трудом восстанавливая потраченную за день энергию. Больше было заняться все равно нечем – из развлечений к его услугам был разве что сад, стылый и безмолвный, с заледеневшим прудом и черными силуэтами деревьев. Веселее того, чтобы сбивать с пожухлых камышей снежные шапочки или смотреть, как поземка наметает на террасы ажурные перья, Дайчи ничего придумать не мог.

Так что единственным, что вносило разнообразие – правда, нечастое - в эти бесконечные морозные дни, были сны. В первый раз Дайчи вынырнул, словно из омута, в тепло спальни, к неяркому свету угасающего огня в камине, и подумал, что было слишком натоплено, оттого и снилась ерунда. Но просыпаться в промерзшей за ночь комнате оказалось очень неприятно, а на снах это никак не сказалось.

Темный ночной лес, где между стволов вилась лента реки, едва заметно серебрившаяся в свете луны. Дайчи лежал у самой воды, на мягких подушках мха; пушистые лапки, источая слабый, прозрачно-древесный аромат, пружинили под его – и чьим-то еще – весом. Поверх плеска реки был едва слышен шепот, но Дайчи не мог разобрать слов, знал только, что от выдохов по коже бегут мурашки.

Предрассветная тишина на озере, когда над водой степенно плыли клочья тумана, а предметы очень медленно, словно нехотя, обретали цвет, выступая из сумерек. Звуки в утреннем воздухе разносились как-то странно, и плеск с самой середины озера казался громче шороха и вздохов из прибрежной осоки. Там, на глубине, Дайчи видел силуэт, от которого не мог оторвать глаз, хоть и не понимал, кому он принадлежит.

Были и другие, разные, неизменными оставались лишь вода и тягучая бесплодность происходившего в этих снах. Кое-что было бы просто объяснить скукой и воздержанием, но хотя первого хватало вдоволь, второе проблемой не было: учительница двух мелких барончиков, вечерами досаждавших Дайчи просьбами «показать самое мощное заклинание», оказалась миленькой и тоже скучающей особой.

Весна принесла с собой очередную серию путешествий в ненавистные Бурые земли; Дайчи всегда считал, что тамошних мерзких тварей надо выжечь под корень, но активисты каждый год орали про сохранение популяции буроземельных червей, каждую зиму те радостно размножались, и каждую весну все начиналось по новой. Дайчи всерьез подумывал построить себе маленький домик где-нибудь на границе, вот только глотать пыль, а потом пытаться отмыть от нее мебель и занавески совершенно не тянуло. Да и в дороге всегда было весело: то приходилось прятаться от взбесившихся огров, высыпавших на тракт, то тащиться под проливным дождем, то помогать местным, каким-то особым деревенским чутьем узнававшим «господина чародея».

Лето прошло в бесконечных заботах, но и оно почти отгорело, и теперь Дайчи буквально плыл сквозь одуряющий аромат нагретого солнцем вереска, собирал первые ягоды, изредка прятался от весельчаков самых разнообразных видов, буянящих на тракте, и отказывался от большинства подработок, потому что должен был успеть на последнюю, главную ярмарку лета, где его ждали важный заказчик, свежий сидр, заслуженный отдых и лучший друг.

 

Суга встретил Дайчи на пороге самой приличной гостиницы.

\- Комнат нет! Предпочтешь спать в пристройке на соломе или у меня?

Дайчи с сомнением потянул носом.

\- На соломе.

\- Увы! – сказал Суга радостно и потащил его к себе.

Как Дайчи и подозревал, Суга успел обойти все окрестные леса и поляны; добычу надо было куда-то девать, многое – сразу обрабатывать, так что комната превратилась, по сути, в филиал мастерской. Как хозяин гостиницы это терпел, да еще и неизменно был рад такому непростому гостю, оставалось загадкой.

\- Ничего, ничего, - Суга упер руки в бока и неодобрительно оглядывал Дайчи. – Тут хорошие травки, положу мелиссу поближе к твоей кровати, и что бы еще добавить, ну-ка…

Дайчи вздыхал, говорил «да я нормально сплю» и украдкой отодвигал «хорошие травки» подальше, стараясь не чихать.

\- Ты на ярмарку? – спросил Суга за ужином в «Троллях», таверне неподалеку, когда все обустроились, намылись и теперь желали подкрепиться и посмотреть на народ. В зале пока было не слишком людно, хозяин меланхолично протирал кружки и, казалось, обращал мало внимания на происходящее, но стоило задержать на нем взгляд, в ответ посмотрел так, что стало как-то неспокойно. Дайчи неловко кашлянул и уставился в тарелку, а Суга с интересом обернулся, покрутился и снова сосредоточился на еде.

\- Я жду заказчика, - тоскливо ответил Дайчи, тем не менее с удовольствием скребя ложкой. Похлебка была уж очень наваристой и ароматной. – И буду ждать до упора, что в этом случае легко может означать – до зимы.

\- Ну, развлечешься пока халтуркой, - утешил его Суга. – Тут работы для магов всегда хватает.

\- Это точно.

Они помолчали, вспоминая некоторые особо яркие случаи прошлых лет. Хозяин, оставив в покое кружки, принес еще кувшин молодого сидра, и Суга, встрепенувшись, проводил его взглядом.

\- Слушай, как-то он… - протянул Дайчи.

\- Ммм?

Дайчи вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Да так, ничего.

Уж он-то знал, когда Суге бесполезно что-то говорить.

 

Суга уходил перед рассветом – на реку, по первой росе – на луг, после полудня, с вечерней росой и на восходе луны… Иногда он брал спутников, потому что некоторые травы, собранные в определенное время определенными людьми, многократно усиливали свои магические свойства. Дайчи однажды тоже удостоился такой чести, долго смотрел на листья в руках Суги, потом целенаправленно выдрал какой-то лопух, но получил только знаменитый тычок и, потирая плечо, отправился искать нужные побеги. Энтузиазм Суги, рассчитывавшего пополнить запасы на год, был вполне обоснован: из-за ярмарки в окрестностях чего только не росло. Семена приезжали из дальних краев безбилетными пассажирами на одежде или колесах, семена просыпались при продаже, семена подпитывались магией.

Дайчи же было категорически нечем заняться, и если Суга не припахивал его к сортировке или раскладыванию трав на просушку, он сидел в таверне или слонялся по ярмарке. В самом дальнем конце, почти у леса, стояли пестрые кибитки. Цыган не очень-то любили, но некоторые амулеты можно было приобрести только у них. Все попытки понять процесс изготовления и узнать компоненты заговоров заканчивались бесславно: полным уничтожением амулета, порой с фейерверками или неприятными последствиями для любопытного мага. Самый центр обширного луга заняли просторные шатры тех, кто удостоился чести поставлять товары или услуги королю и двору, а все остальное место занимала свободная шушера, от мастеров-одиночек до почти мошенников или просто перекупщиков. Дайчи приценивался к товарам, смотрел на народ и слушал разговоры – это всегда было очень увлекательно.

\- Слушай, - озабоченно сказал он однажды вечером, когда Суга вернулся из очередного рейда и тут же пристроил Дайчи к разбору целой сумки благоухающего сена. – Ты бы не ходил ночью к болотам, там, говорят, березовый дух видели.

\- Конечно, видели, - Суга сердито сдул со лба прядку, поднялся и принялся яростно рыться в ящиках в поисках, видимо, ленты для волос. – Где ее еще видеть? Она же не может прийти в город.

\- Эээ, - выдал Дайчи.

\- Зато я довольно выгодно продал ей несколько побегов арники. Их всегда непросто найти, а уж на берегах...

\- Так, ладно, - Дайчи решил сосредоточиться на травках. – Если тебя сожрут, я скажу, что предупреждал.

 

Но Суга, кажется, только и ждал, чтобы его сожрали.

 

Через несколько дней после того, как Дайчи пришел на ярмарку, у «Троллей» появился еще один постоянный посетитель. Рыжеватый, высокий, с почти таким же сонным прищуром, как у хозяина, он удобно укладывался на стойку и из-под полуприкрытых век внимательно следил за клиентами, а когда хозяин был не очень занят – тянул к нему руки и о чем-то шептался. Широкие рукава накидки собирались у локтей и совершенно не скрывали парных следов вдоль вен, проступавших из-под белой кожи. Заинтересованные взгляды, которыми парочка обменивалась с Сугой, Дайчи категорически не нравились, но все его попытки предупредить и образумить натыкались на милую улыбку, за которой пряталась каменная стена упрямства.

Потом Суга не пришел ночевать, а утром обнаружился в «Троллях», куда прибежал изведшийся за ночь Дайчи. Он убеждал себя надеяться на лучшее – хотя в данном случае скорее следовало сказать «на меньшее зло», и его надежды явно оправдались. Дайчи прекрасно знал этот не вполне сфокусированный взгляд, задумчивую полуулыбку и особую плавность движений. Хозяин все так же невозмутимо протирал кружки, а рыжий негодяй у стойки поленился даже спрятать лисьи уши. У него тоже был очень затраханный вид и свежие следы от укусов. Суга только отмахнулся от полного укоризны взгляда, и после этого по ночам в своей комнате почти не появлялся.

 

Ночной ураган распахнул окна, и Дайчи проснулся от капель дождя. Непогода зарядила надолго; ярмарка сразу потеряла свой праздничный вид. Палатки стояли мокрые, унылые, покупатели предпочитали просиживать штаны в тепле таверн, куда временно переместился центр ярмарочной жизни. Барды срывали куш, работая с утра до утра, а особо сознательные хозяева, ценившие целостность своей мебели, делали вид, что их запас эля, сидра и прочих горячительных очень ограничен, и все равно работали не в убыток.

На третий день, когда дождь выцвел наконец в едва заметную морось, Дайчи добрался до «Троллей» без приключений, зато перед входом увидел свору адских гончих, которые смирно сидели на поводках и тихо поскуливали. Стало понятно, почему вокруг было как-то особенно чинно: на ярмарку заглянула Дикая Охота, чтобы хорошенько расслабиться перед осенним гоном.

В таверне было многолюдно; Охотники заняли дальний угол и не беспокоили никого, кроме хозяина. За стойкой вместо него суетился кто-то новый; Дайчи стряхнул мелкие капли с волос, присел на высокий табурет и махнул рукой.

\- Горячего сидра.

Парень, занятый предыдущим заказом, кивнул не глядя; отдав нагруженный кружками поднос девочке, он тут же переключился на приготовление сидра, и Дайчи, успевший к тому времени осмотреться, почти против воли загляделся на плавные, даже немного заторможенные, но экономные и эффективные движения. Наконец парень поставил перед ним кружку, над которой поднимался ароматный дымок, скользнул по Дайчи взглядом и удивленно поднял брови.

\- Савамура? - Дайчи вздрогнул и стал лихорадочно рыться в памяти; выражение лица напротив неуловимо менялось и наконец оформилось в вежливость с оттенком вселенской скорби. – Так ты меня не помнишь…


	3. Chapter 3

Дни один за другим скатывались с макушки лета. К полудню напоенный ароматами трав воздух обжигал, а ночью на луга ложилась холодная, злая роса; Суга страшно ругался, стряхивая капли с очередных метелок, и то и дело перетаскивал все, что сушилось в комнате, с места на место, подчиняясь узорам солнечных квадратов на полу. Гулявший вдоль реки ветерок разгонял клочья тумана по низинам, и утра пахли дымом костров, которые жгли цыгане, уводившие коней в ночное.

Дайчи перезнакомился со всеми торговцами, обеспечил себя работой до следующей осени, но так и не дождался заказчика. А между тем ему уже хотелось сняться с места – дорога, по которой каждый день приходили и уходили существа, звала за собой, напевая неслышно.

\- А я успею смотаться в соседний поселок, - то и дело заговаривал Дайчи. – Ты же передашь, что я вернусь?

Суга из чистой вредности мотал головой и говорил:

\- Сиди.

Впрочем, до соседних поселков, конечно, дойти можно было и без высочайшего позволения – полдня туда, полдня обратно, всего делов. Заняться там было нечем, вот что печалило.

\- Сидра? – участливо спросил Куроо, когда Дайчи плюхнулся на табурет у стойки и тяжело, протяжно вздохнул.

\- Наливай, - Дайчи подпер щеку рукой и посмотрел по сторонам. В «Троллях» днем было просторно – пара переработавших накануне менестрелей дремали по углам, да у окна наворачивал ледяную окрошку бубах. Куроо поставил на стойку высокий бокал, который начал запотевать на глазах.

\- Соскучился по бурым гусеницам?

\- Это весеннее развлечение, - снова вздохнул Дайчи. – И оно меня не минует. Нет, просто… не люблю сидеть на одном месте.

\- И упорхнешь, как только появится твой легендарный заказчик?

Дайчи не заметил, когда тот успел стать легендарным, – он пожаловался всего раз. Или два. Никак не три.

\- Работать надо, иначе не на что будет пить сидр.

\- Жаль, - Куроо облокотился на стойку. – А сидром я бы тебя угощал. Иногда. Куда первым делом?

Дайчи подумал.

\- На север, наверное. У них там в алмазном прииске завелась какая-то дрянь. Разъедает камень… Пока никого не завалило, но алмазы, сам понимаешь, - он рассеянно собрал влагу со стекла, растер по пальцам… Ему вроде почудился голодный звук, но кто мог издать его в таверне? 

\- А я слышал, на северном тракте сидит банда виверн. Встречался с ними когда-нибудь?

Встречался ли Дайчи. Ха-ха.

Слово за слово, от виверн разговор перешел на шарлатанов, которые учили народ «заклинаниям», на деле совершенно бесполезным, а то и опасным, а с них – на озера у подножья Лютых гор, в которых Дайчи однажды имел неосторожность искупаться, и вересковые пустоши, где в корнях привольно жили подземные мыши… Таверна вокруг давно гудела вечерним нетерпением, но Куроо, наверное, освободили от обязанностей – а Дайчи и не заметил.

 

Вокруг сонно покачиваются длинные стебли водорослей. Дайчи поднимает голову и видит прозрачную рябь, а за ней - высокое небо с бляшками облаков. Стайки рыб вьются вокруг, прячась в пульсации света и тени, и поднятые ими волны ластятся к коже. Но потом, нарушив спокойствие, приходит другая, гораздо более мощная волна, подталкивает Дайчи в спину, а следом идет то, что ее вызвало, - прижимается сзади, и Дайчи видит лишь черные струи, что мешаются с русалочьими волосами. Он чувствует чужой голод - редкие всплески, расходящиеся в ничто, и просыпается с тянущей пустотой под сердцем, тоже не его. 

 

День обещал быть жарким, так что Дайчи встал еще до восхода. Полускрытая туманом река текла по равнине за ярмарочным городком медленно и почти неслышно, но стоило миновать первый холм к северо-западу, как ее веселое, звонкое журчание начало разноситься по всему подлеску. Дайчи добрался до нужного поселка еще до полуденного зноя; староста напоил его кислым, освежающим сидром и показал пещеру, в которой подземные воды подтопили разработку. Скалы здесь были карстовые, и Дайчи, укрепляя сочащиеся влагой стены, удивлялся, что все это не рухнуло год назад, когда долина скрылась под водой после сильных дождей. 

Покончив с работой, он с благодарностью принял еще одну флягу сидра и отправился домой. Солнечный свет даже не начал густеть перед закатом, а до ярмарки оставалось всего ничего, и речка так заманчиво бурлила на перекатах… Дайчи высмотрел, где русло было поглубже, скинул с плеча мешок с вещами и, раздевшись, полез в воду.

Раскинувшись на нагретом за день мхе, он почти задремал, и из полузабытья его вырвали шаги и хруст ветки под ногой. Куроо присел рядом, склонил голову к плечу, рассматривая Дайчи. 

\- Искупался?

\- Чего и тебе желаю, - Дайчи потянулся и посмотрел на небо. До заката оставалось еще пара часов. Куроо хмыкнул, быстро скинул одежду и зашел в воду, выбирая, куда ступить. 

Дайчи, прищурившись, наблюдал за ним сквозь марево косых лучей, а потом снова провалился в дрему. Куроо разбудил его прикосновением, от которого на коже остались капли. 

\- Я рад, что нашел тебя, - вдруг сказал он. Хотя на плечах вода уже подсохла, от рук веяло прохладой, и это было чертовски приятно. Куроо склонился ниже и коснулся губ Дайчи своими - еще не в поцелуе, но следом мимолетно пробежался язык, обещая много интересного. Дайчи положил руку на затылок Куроо, притягивая ближе. 

 

Куроо умело отвлекал от неприятных ощущений, и скоро Дайчи сам то насаживался на пальцы, то подбрасывал бедра, толкаясь в горло. Мох едва заметно пружинил под спиной, лаская мягкими лапками. Сознание плыло от сидра, дневной жары и подступающей вечерней свежести, в прикосновениях чудилось что-то странное; когда Куроо вошел до конца, Дайчи захлестнуло уже испытанное когда-то ощущение неутолимого голода, увлекая за собой, и над головой сомкнулись темные воды. Дайчи утягивало в омут, дыхание перехватывало от ледяных потоков, обвивавших крепче верёвок, в горло лилась вода, и краем глаза он видел рядом знакомый черный силуэт. Потом плечо и шею разодрало болью, хотя это не помогло прийти в себя; Дайчи попытался ухватиться за черную гриву, но в кулаке остались лишь скользкие водоросли. 

Когда он очнулся, за деревьями догорала тонкая полоса заката. Плечо ныло; кое-как поднявшись, Дайчи добрел до ручья и в отражении увидел запекшиеся потеки крови. 

\- А так боялся, что меня сожрут, - укоризненно качал головой Суга, растирая пахнущие зимним утром травы и перемешивая теплую кашицу компресса. Когда Дайчи смыл кровь, рваные раны оказались не такими страшными, как показалось вначале, но все равно производили впечатление. - Ты что, на оборотня наткнулся?

\- Не знаю, - сказал Дайчи. - Не было похоже. 

 

Наутро за стойкой в «Троллях» снова стоял хозяин. 

\- Где Куроо? - спросил Дайчи, опираясь на стойку и нависая над вампиром на голову выше него. Хозяин пожал плечами. 

\- Сказал, что засиделся. 

\- Сбежал. 

\- Я не вдавался в подробности. 

\- Ты знаешь, где он живет?

Ответом Дайчи был взгляд из-под полуопущенных век и странная улыбка, в которой на мгновение сверкнул клык. 

\- Может, оно и к лучшему? - спросил Суга, рассеянно царапая собственные свежие, едва поджившие ранки на шее - не в пример более аккуратные, конечно. Возможно; но как минимум, если ты попытался кого-то сожрать, пусть даже и передумав по дороге, следовало извиниться, а не оставлять все вот так… Не оставлять ЕГО вот так, думал Дайчи, не насылать эти чертовы сны, а уж если собрался утащить к себе - не останавливаться на половине, перетрусив.

Сны не исчезли сразу; поначалу в них умиротворяюще плескались волны, чернели провалы омутов, напевал свою звонкую песню ручей. И иногда, словно забывшись, на периферии зрения появлялся черный конь, с длинной гривы и хвоста которого стекала вода. Толком рассмотреть его Дайчи не мог и каждый раз только пуще бесился, не в силах приблизиться. Но постепенно эти ставшие привычными видения начала вытеснять обычная белиберда, обрывки прожитого за день, собранные в причудливый и бессмысленный калейдоскоп. Видимо, Куроо уходил все дальше, и Дайчи, пока не зная, как его отыскать, решил положиться на случай.

Которому, разумеется, никогда не мешало помочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация к главе](http://funkyimg.com/i/2K4gd.jpg)


	4. Chapter 4

Куроо потрудился как следует изучить карту, нашел Бурые земли, нашел горы и отправился как можно дальше от них. Конечно, уже после того, как вынырнул после почти суток непрерывной гонки с самим собой и сел отдышаться. Место было незнакомое, но когда на траву легла вечерняя роса, в заводи запела русалка; она и рассказала Куроо, куда того занесло. Оказалось, силы кончились удачно: в получасе ходьбы от города, чуть в стороне от тракта, завести путника с которого было раз плюнуть. Можно было остаться, подкрепиться немного – но на языке все еще чувствовался вкус крови Савамуры, плеснувшей упоительной сладостью вместе с оргазмом, и перебивать его отчаянно не хотелось.

Куроо был ужасно голоден.

В городе он купил карты; очерчивал кончиками пальцев извилистые линии дорог и побережий, оглаживал невидимые горные хребты. По всему выходило, что надо идти к океану.

Прибрежные пещеры ему сперва понравились, но быстро наскучили. От соленой воды шкуру стягивало, и существа в основном предпочитали пресные водоемы. На линии прибоя интересную компанию было не найти: безмозглая мелюзга, рыбы да глупые птички, которые стайкой носились за отступавшей волной. А вот что наскучить не могло, так это свет маяка на мысе. Размеренность его работы, надежность проблеска и даже, как ни странно, обманчиво пугающее угасание успокаивали, и можно было подолгу смотреть на огонек, вспыхивавший ярче звезд над ним и вокруг него.

Пытаясь хоть как-то развеяться, Куроо выбирался на пляжи, покрасоваться в свете зари – смех да и только. Иногда его замечали девушки, собиравшие поутру травы, но с ними было невыразимо скучно; не пришлось бы даже стараться, они готовы были хоть лечь на песок и раздвинуть ноги, хоть сесть ему на спину и ускакать… в рассветные воды. Пену морскую.

Короче, нет, все это Куроо совершенно не устраивало.

 

Он не собирался выслеживать Савамуру или специально искать – так, подергивал иногда за невидимую ниточку, вспоминая дождливую ночь у костра и терпкий, пьянящий, словно свежая медовуха, голос. Подумывая, что неплохо было бы… Но постоянно находились дела, и никак не получалось свернуть в ту сторону, в которую тянуло заклинание. Так прошел год: в плеске ручьев и стылом безмолвии скованных льдом озер, с толстым ковром из мха или листьев под ногами и редким солоноватым привкусом чужой крови. И только на изломе следующей весны, когда все деревни плясали вокруг майских деревьев и с должным жаром просили о плодородии в полях и лесах, Куроо ответил на улыбку симпатичного парня и понял, что и пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы того завести. Это было даже… грустно. Спас Мацукава: позвал в гости, сказал – будет много жратвы, будет выпивка и веселье. Куроо с удовольствием согласился помочь в таверне: чем ближе к ярмарке, тем интереснее там было. А потом ниточка свернулась в тугой клубок, напоследок скользнув по руке невидимой лаской, и за стойку присел Савамура.

Явно не вспомнивший о Куроо ни разу за все это время.

И что с того? Подспудно тлевшим головешкам много не надо было, чтобы заняться сильным, ярким пламенем, и оно тут же испепелило все постороннее, весь интерес к легкой добыче, и правда вившейся вокруг. Осталась только жажда, какой Куроо никогда раньше не испытывал, но понимал, что утолить ее обычным способом не получится. Обычного способа он не хотел. Не с Савамурой. Он бы скорее друга-травника утащил – тот вроде выглядел аппетитным, да и приревновать было бы легко, не знай Куроо абсолютно точно: после Мацукавы с Ханамаки сил ни на кого другого попросту не оставалось. А так, конечно, друзей обижать не хотелось, а что делать с надоедливым тянущим чувством пустоты где-то за ребрами, Куроо категорически не понимал.

 

Следить за сезонами на берегу было трудно, и Куроо не знал, сколько времени прошло, пока он отсиживался в туфовых пещерах, купался в заводях с дождевой водой и впитывал кожей соленые брызги, на которые разбивались волны. В конце концов шум прибоя окончательно ему опостылел; еще раз сверившись с картой, он решил, что если пойти дальше к югу, побережье останется низинным, без скал и утесов, и шанс встретить там Савамуру, пришедшего на работу, будет невелик.

В портовых городах всегда было весело и легко, а в рыбацких деревеньках Куроо не задерживался. Найти работу проблемы не представляло, денег хватало, и в целом жизнь была бы прекрасна, если бы ночами не возвращалось это медовое тепло, и от воспоминаний о выдохах, срывавшихся на короткие низкие стоны, по рукам не сбегали мурашки. Куроо был голоден, но не хотел замены.

А потом однажды…

\- Так-так, - услышал он смутно знакомые интонации за плечом, но не успел даже обернуться – ему заломили руки, мастерски поставили подножку и всем весом впечатали в стену. Он вывернулся, нырнул, едва уйдя от удара в ухо, и ударил сам, коротко, с разворота. Его руку перехватили, но он разбил замок, отступил на шаг и дернул на себя, пытаясь сбить, нарушить равновесие… снова нырнул, раскручиваясь вокруг противника, цепляя ноги; резко выпрямился – и словно с размаху натолкнулся на преграду.

Савамура.

Савамура, который не постеснялся воспользоваться секундным замешательством, толкнул Куроо в грудь и припечатал сверху заклинанием, не позволяя двигаться.

Савамура, который опустился на одно колено и процедил:

\- Что, мой вкус тебя не устроил?

Куроо не знал, что сказать, поэтому приподнялся, насколько смог, через силу отрывая плечи от земли – благословение, что Савамура был так близко, – поймал его губы своими, ощущая, как под кожей мчится горячая ароматная кровь. Достаточно было бы прихватить зубами, чтобы слизнуть капли, собрать хоть немного; теперь, когда был слышен ее ток, Куроо тянуло как магнитом, до одури… А в голове звенела пустота и только бился чужой пульс.


End file.
